Dirty Secrets
by Isis Darkness Lover
Summary: Jasper and Bella Cullen's parents die. Through their time of healing Jasper starts realizing something he feels for Bella, it confuses him but doesn't make him not want to chase after it. A bit of dark Jasper/Lemons/ooc characters/lots of twists. Plz read
1. Chapter 1

Dirty Secrets

One

(Disclaimer, I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. But I _love_ playing with them)

* * *

**Present: **

I held her hips against the bed as I pumped in and out of her. Light moans came from her lips as I felt her hands run up and down my arms. I drove deeper into her, working us both to a release we craved. She pulled one of her legs higher around my waist making her feel tighter and clench once around me, I kissed her hard enough to bruise her lips while I slid in and out of her fast. "Jasper...ugh close...Jazz." It drove me crazy when she called me Jazz and she knew it. I let my body take over more, pounding into her so hard the bed hit the wall and it scraped against the hard wooden floors of her bedroom.

I pulled her other leg up on my waist pushing in deeper and heard her grunt. Perhaps in pleasure, perhaps in pain. Pain got me off sometimes, I knew it would get _her_ off but I needed her to trust me more. I started remembering how we got to this moment, how it all started. With a wicked grin it only made me fuck her harder. I was a sick sadistic freak, but it got me her out of it.

* * *

**Five Months Before:**

I stood next to Isabella as we watched our parents being lowered into the ground. Carlisle and Esme Cullen died at 8:32 a.m. by a car accident. The car had hit something on the side of the road and flipped. It continued flipping until it crashed into a tree. Mom had died on impact, a broken neck. Dad on the other hand was alive and rushed to the hospital. He was awake when me and Bella got there, he was internally bleeding as they rolled him to the emergency room. But he bled to death on the table.

Bella Marie Cullen was usually strong, but now she was so fragile. I glanced at her every few times and saw the blank stare she had. "...We're going to live with our uncle now." I whispered to her and pulled her closer by putting my arm around her waist. "Charlie Swan." She mumbled the name, it was almost a spat. She never liked how Charlie gave glances at her. It made her feel uncomfortable and I didn't like it either, it was strange how he sometimes stared at her. "Jasper can't we just live on our own?"

"Bella I told you we will...when I get us enough money I will move us into that apartment like I promised. But until then we will have to move in with Charlie."

"Why can't Rosalie let us stay with her? She shouldn't mind it was _our_ home to." I could hear the venom of her words drip and I tightened my hold onto her. "Bella, I know. I asked but she wants it for her and Emmett. Besides she thinks its best if we're not there...she's moody from her pregnancy."

"Some sister she is." I heard Bella mumble and I sighed and kissed her head. "We'll be fine...I promise." She just gave a nod at me. The funeral was done after five more minutes. Bella and myself went into the church dining hall and I got us a plate of food to share and we sat down and ate. I glanced around and saw Rosalie standing by a table with a picture of our parents, her husband Emmett was next to her rubbing her arms. She glanced down at her big belly and frowned.

I knew how she felt, our parents would never see my children when I had them either. Rosalie always wanted this picture perfect life, kids a husband and a white picket fenced house. Well, she got more than that. Here she had a husband, pregnant with twins and had plenty of siblings.

Downside fate had to fuck up her dream and kill our parents. I saw Alice and Edward walk in just as I handed Bella a drink. She looked up at them and sighed. Edward Masen and Alice Brandon had been adopted into the family, they were a lot closer than most adoptive siblings were. When they told everyone they were dating it was a funny thing to hear considering everyone already knew. Though it would be hard to _not _know when you're hearing them screw each others brains out.

I looked at Bella and saw she was looking down. "Hey...chin up." I tapped her cheek and she looked at me. "I told you we'd be fine and I meant it." She just nodded and I saw Charlie walk over and sit at our table, without asking. Very rude, I thought. "Hello Jasper...Bella." He looked at her and gave a sad smile. She scooted closer to me trying to hide herself, yes Charlie made her _that _uncomfortable. "When will you both be moving in?"

"After a couple days, we need to pack." I put my arms around Bella, shielding her from Charlie. "Alright, I only have two bedrooms in the house so you and Bella will have to share for the time being."

"That's fine for me, is it you Bella?" She looked up at me and nodded. "See? Its fine."

"Okay, I'll be seeing you both." He stood up and left. I sighed and had Bella eat a little more. After a little while we left and went home. Our home was cold, like it new who was never coming back. Pictures hung on the walls and sat on some table. Dishes mom didn't wash were in the sink, dad's tie coat from the hospital on the couch where he threw it from coming in last night. Everything had been so normal, would still be if they hadn't of gotten in the damn car.

I guess it was normal for me to be angry, to feel like they should have been smarter. But I still felt guilty for it. I finally looked at Bella, she had gone and picked up dad's coat and hugged it to her chest. I walked over and sat down where he would in the rocking chair. Bella's eyes filled with tears as she sat down in my lap. "I miss them so much.."

"I know...me to." I held her as she started crying. Nothing would ever be the same for us. I rocked us slowly in the chair as she cried, I couldn't let my tears fall, I had to be strong for her. We both fell asleep in the rocking chair as our feelings took us over.

* * *

This is my new story! It will make more sense in later chapters!

Other stories of mine which include Lemons and dark characters are:

Dark Obsession-Emmett/Bella

Heat-Paul/Bella.

Let me know what you thought with a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Dirty Secrets

Two

* * *

**Past:**

I woke up first, Bella was still sleeping and I stood and carried her to her room before laying her down. I noticed something and looked down at my pants. I was hard...what the fuck?

Why was I...what could have...what was I dreaming? I shook my head and walked to my room and got some clothes and a towel, I went to the bathroom and shut the door. I turned the hot water on and stripped getting into the shower. I felt myself twitch when I felt the water hit my hardness and I frowned at myself. Why of all days would it have to be _today_?

I tried hard remembering what I had dreamed of as I wrapped my hand around my hard member.

_Someone laying under me, rubbing her own nipples as I kissed my way down her body. _

I pumped myself twice hard and groaned low. Okay, so I get why I was hard now...

_Pulling her legs over my shoulders as I licked up and down her slit. _

I leaned against the wall and yanked on myself hard biting my lip so I stayed quiet.

_Coming up and kissing her then thrusting deep into her hearing her call my name._

I continued pumping myself, harder being more aggressive than I would normally, I desperately tried remembering the rest.

_Leaning up going in her deeper feeling her wrap around me tightly. _

"So fucking tight..." I mumbled actually almost feeling what I could in my dream and yanked painfully on my stiff hardness. "Come on.."

_Looking down at her dark brown eyes as we both come to our release yelling each others names. _

"BELLA!" I did a whisper/yell as I came. My release dropped onto the shower floor and went down the drain. I pumped the rest out of me then stiffened. I had a sex dream about my...sister. I dropped my cock like it would burn me and grabbed the soap and started scrubbing my body until the water burned it. I got out fast and dried and got dressed and walked out. This didn't make any sense, dreaming about my fucking _sister_?

Who does that? Yeah freaks do it. I walked to my room and laid on the bed and tried to will my thoughts to go away. This was the day of my parents funeral and I just jerked off to thoughts of my _sister_!

I needed help...

**Present: **

I pushed deeper into her groaning. "I'm cumming. Fuck it I'm cumming." I whisper harshly to her and released cum into her. I pumped out my release grunting and smirked. Yeah I needed help...but thinking about what went on next was even better.

**Past: 2 weeks later...**

Me and Bella had moved into Charlie's, he was at work by now and we were laying in the bed watching a movie. The movie we were watching was Wild Things and Bella had her head laying on my chest while we were watching it. She squeaked when a sex scene came on and hid her face.

"Jasper..what...what are they doing?"

"They are having sex." I shrugged and watch as the couple were uncovered in the bed with the woman riding the man. Bella didn't respond and I tensed. "You don't know what that is do you?" She shook her head and I felt confused. As soon as I was 15 I had a talk about it, now I was almost 19 and Bella was 15...why hadn't they ever told her? Fuck now I'd have to.

Flashbacks of my dream came to me and I sat up and pulled a pillow into my lap in case my cock decided to get hard. "No..." She blushed and I scratched my head. "...Okay..." I knew mom and dad were strict when it came to Bella. They had both of us home schooled and the only time I'd see a R rated movie was at a friends house. They didn't want us having dirty thoughts so of course Bella wouldn't know anything yet.

"What is it?" I saw a blush rise in her cheeks as she glanced at the TV. The couple had done stopped but I knew she was thinking about them. I did not want to have to tell her but then I started getting dark thoughts. Its like I had a conscience, well two. The devil and angel on my shoulders the devil was saying, "_Don't just tell her, show her...you know you want to. She doesn't know better so she wouldn't see it as wrong._" Though my angel had the clearer head, "_Do you want to go to jail? She's not even legal! And she is your sister! Think with your head not the **other** head." _

I took a deep shaky breath and made Bella sit up. "Well, when a man wants a woman he...do you know what is in a man's pants Bella?" She blushed and nodded and I sighed in relief. "Good...well _that_ gets hard."

"Why?" Her eyebrows pushed themselves together and I chuckled. "So he can slide into the woman, who gets wet."

"Why wet, how?" I groaned and laid on my back, she was going to be the death of me. "She has to be wet so he can ease into her. Otherwise it would hurt her, when a woman gets aroused she just gets wet."

"Oh.." I sighed and looked at her, she was still sitting and was red as a tomato. "Have you ever felt wet?" The question slipped from my mouth before I could stop it. My inner dark self was grinning like a mad man. "...A little...have...you ever...gotten...hard?" I smiled at her stuttering and I moved the pillow from my lap letting her see the buldge in my pants. "Yeah..." Her eyes widened and she bit her lip. "Why are you hard now?"

"Because of the movie Bella." It was really because of _her._ "Bella I can help you learn more things if you wish...but you'd have to listen to me..." She bit her lip again and then licked both of them. I mentally groaned at what her tongue could do if she was on her knees with her mouth wrapped around my hard...

"Okay.." She whispered drawing me out from my forming day dream. I smiled and nodded. "Alright..."

* * *

Give me your lovely reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Dirty Secrets

Three

A/N- For some of your questions, Jasper is 19, he just turned it and Bella is 15 about to turn 16. I was thinking of making her older than 15 but then decided she'd be turning 16 because September is in this chapter.

I promise you will find out if they are/aren't related later on. Now enjoy!

* * *

**Past: **

"What do I need to know?" I bit onto my lip. She was eager...I could just imagine how eager she'd be with her legs wrapped around me as I..

_Stop it Jasper! _My thoughts yelled at me. "Jazz?" I mentally groaned, why did she have to call me that? "Well, first of all I hope you know what a virgin is. Its untouched like you, untouched meaning your "innocence" hasn't been taken."

"Who will take that?" I looked at her and sighed. "Who you choose. But since I'm helping you with learning I will do _some_ things. I'll have to in order to teach you."

"What things?" I scooted closer to Bella and put my hand on the back of her neck pulling her closer. "Have you ever kissed someone, Bella?" She looked a little scared and shook her head. "May I kiss you?" She looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded. I moved closer slowly and smiled.

"Close your eyes..." She did as I said and I breathed deep. I was sick, she wasn't even legal! Not to mention my sister. I leaned closer and brushed my lips against hers. My inner self was fighting with my mind, one said '_go for it!' _while the other said, '_stop!_'. I brushed my lips against hers again and let out the breath that I was holding. _Her lips are soft..._

I thought that as I kissed her. She stiffened slightly, it didn't bother me because I knew she hadn't had a kiss before. I moved my arms around her and continued kissing her. I felt her hands set against my sides and I pulled back. "Kiss back...slowly Bella...let your lips part." I kissed her again and felt her kiss me back just like I had said, her lips were parted and I slid my tongue into her mouth and groaned hearing her make a light squeak sound. She was warm...soft...wet...

I pushed her onto her back and heard the door slam downstairs. I jumped pulling away from a very out of breath Bella. I laid next to her and hugged her. "Wow..." She was blushing and I grinned. "I'll teach you more after your birthday..." I whispered in her ear and there was a knock at our door. "Yeah?" I shut the movie off and Charlie opened the door looking at us. "Do you want take-out or home cooked?"

"Pizza, take-out." I said and glanced at Bella who nodded. "Alright, what kind?"

"Extra cheese stuffed crust." Me and Bella said at once and I chuckled. Charlie gave a nod then left shutting our door. "Why do you want to wait til after my birthday Jasper?"

"Because when your 16 I can show you things without feeling bad." Still wouldn't stop me from feeling like a freak. She sighed and closed her eyes resting next to me. "Bella don't tell anyone."

"Why?" She mumbled and I sat up. "Because they wouldn't understand and fill your head with lies. I'm going to hop in the shower." _And jerk off because you made me hard again. _"Okay.." I got up and went to the bathroom and hopped in putting the heat on. I grabbed her body wash and put some in my hands and lathered before taking my very hard dick in my hands. I held back my groans as I started pumping roughly.

_"What do you want Bella?" I asked running the tip of my head up and down her soft, wet folds. "Tell me." She was on the bed, legs spread wide and bent. Her hands were tied to the headboard, her breasts exposed to me. "You please...please Jazz." _

_"Please what?" I dipped my head into her and took one nipple into my mouth biting lightly causing her to suck in air through her teeth. "Please...I...I need." _

_I released her nipple for a moment only to ask, "What do you need?" _

_"I need you...i-in me." I raised up onto my hands pressing forward feeling her take in part of me. "This might hurt." I pulled back getting myself steady then..._

**Knock, knock. **"Jasper! Pizza is hear!" I heard the knocking on the door as Bella's voice came to me. I opened my eyes not realizing I had closed them. I was still yanking on my dick hard and quickly my breathing was heavy. "Okay!" My voice sounded husky as I reached and yanked on my balls while yanking on my cock. "Come on...come on."

"Hurry up Jazz! Or else I'm coming in and pulling you out!" I groaned low at her calling me 'Jazz' and blocked out every other word. I could hear her perfect voice in my head as I mentally imagined her saying, _"Jazz, I'm cumming!" _

That did it. I came, spurts of my cum going on the shower floor and on the wall. I breathed hard and deep. "I'll be out!" I grabbed the shower head and pulled it down, taking advantage that it was the kind that could be moved around. I sprayed off the wall watching everything go down in the drain. I rinsed my body off, rinsing off my cock and flinched sucking in a breath. Damn was so sensitive.

**Past: September, Bella's birthday. **

It had been two months. Today was her birthday, she didn't want a party so we didn't give her one, she wanted it treated like any other day of the week. So that's what we did. Charlie was gone to work leaving me and Bella alone which I was glad for. "Bella..." I started casual as I could. She was drinking some water and looked at me. "...Your 16." I smiled and she almost dropped her glass realizing, remembering what I had said before.

She set her glass down and walked to me nervously. "Come on." I took her upstairs to our room and shut the door and locked it. "Sit.." I sat down on the bed and waited as she sat down. "What you need to do is be more comfortable with how you look...I want you to strip to your panties and bra for me.." I saw her stiffen and I kissed her cheek and pulled off my shirt so she wouldn't be the only one losing clothes. I saw her relax some and she pulled off her shirt then stood, pushing down her pants.

She wore dark blue matching bra and panties. They were good with her skin tone. I started to imagine what she'd look like in dark red...

Shaking my head of my thoughts I looked at her panties, they kept what I wanted hidden from my eyes and I ran my eyes up her long wait to her clothed breasts. Her bra held them perfectly and I pulled her to sit on the bed. "We won't do much tonight but I want you to do a few things."

"Like?" She asked quietly and I placed a soft kiss on her neck. "Kissing and grinding. If you get uncomfortable then tell me."

"Okay.." She whispered and I moved closer to her. I kissed her softly holding her close and felt her kiss me back. _So she remembered..._

I slid my tongue into her mouth and pushed her onto her back so I was over her. My dick got hard when I got between her thighs. I ran my hands down pulling her legs around me and I rocked against her slowly. She gasped into my mouth probably feeling my cock get hard. I pressed against her more and ran my hands across her legs kissing her harder.

Oh this was sweet.

* * *

Let me have your review!


	4. Chapter 4

Dirty Secrets

Four

A/N Italic's are Jasper's thoughts.

* * *

**Past: **

I pulled back from kissing her and breathed hard. She was breathing fast and hard as well and looked at me blinking. "I want to try some things...scoot up and lay more comfortable." She scooted up the bed more and laid on her back, I noticed she was blushing and I grinned. I went to her and put my hands on the sides of her panties. "Can I take them off?" She swallowed and gave a nod of her head.

I slowly pulled her panties down and held my breath, I'd be seeing her _there_ and I was nervous. I got her panties down and was shocked, she was shaved. My eyes went to hers and she was blushing. "...Is that okay?" I licked my lips and nodded pulling her legs apart and kept scooted close enough so they were against my sides. I let out a shaky breath and put my hand on her stomach. "...Can I touch you there?" She hesitated then gave a slight nod and I smiled bringing my hands down between her legs.

She jumped slightly when I touched her lips and I bit my lip. My cock (which was hard already) got even harder. She was a little wet. I spread her lips and slipped a finger into her slowly. She tensed and put her hands up to the pillow and gripped. I eased my finger in and out of her and leaned over and kissed her neck. She gasped and I grinned. "When do you think I can get my dick in there, Bella?" She shook slightly and I kissed her chest and continued pumping my finger into her, slowly and gently.

I pulled my finger out and stuck it in my mouth. _She's so sweet._ I groaned at her taste and kissed down her stomach and back up. "I'd like an answer, Bella."

"I...I don't know." I moved away from her and pushed my pants down grinning while I took off my shirt. "Another lesson, how to pleasure your partner...come here." She sat up on her knees and I pushed my boxers down and laid back. She stared at my dick her eyes wide and I chuckled.

"You can touch..." _Please...please. _She reached closer and ran her finger up and down lightly and I bit onto my tongue. "...Good...now hold it in a fist. Go on." She wrapped her fingers around it in a tight fist and I groaned low. "Alright...move your hand up and down." She did as I said slowly which was driving me insane. "Faster...squeeze harder."

"I don't want to hurt you..." She whispered and I chuckled. "You won't." She started faster and went at it harder I groaned leaning my head back.

"That's it...almost there." She pumped me faster and I moaned and pulled her close and kissed her. I thrust my tongue into her mouth and snatched her hand away and cummed. She pulled away from me and looked down seeing what happened and giggled. "That goes everywhere..."

I chuckled and nodded. "It does...now what can we do for you." I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

* * *

Sorry its short didn't have much time to write. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Dirty Secrets

Five

* * *

**Past: **

**"I...I don't know...what could we do?" She asked me nervously and bit her lip. I pulled her to me and kissed her, pushing my tongue into her mouth while I made her lay down and I rolled on top of her.**

**She settled her legs on each side of mine and I pressed against her. I kissed her harder and felt my dick brush against her wet center. I groaned feeling myself get hard and I raised up teasing her with my tip.**

**She gasped into my mouth and pulled back. I kissed her neck, sucking and licking her skin not even realizing I had pushed some of my head into her.**

**Her groan snapped my attention and I pulled back and looked between us. My head was in between her lips, just one push and we could be joined.**

**"Sorry...got carried away." I breathed the words out and raised up on my hands. "We...we could do this Bella." She watched me and bit onto her lip.**

**"It would teach me what I need to know?" I nodded quickly and kissed her lips softly. "I'd have a lot to teach you...a lot to show you how you pleasure someone."**

**"Like?" I eased forward slightly pressing more of my head into her and she groaned slightly at my intrusion. "Sometimes when you do this...the person wants it rough...and sometimes the person likes the pain."**

**"A-and other times?"**

**"Other times they like it gentle.." She took deep breaths and I smiled at her. "Do you want to try?" She breathed a little hard, I could tell she was nervous and I kissed her cheek. "I...I don't know."**

**"I won't lie. It will hurt at first but then it will feel better..." I looked her in the eyes and watched her. She was silent for a while then placed her hands on the bed beside her head. "Okay.." I puts my hands on hers, intertwining my fingers in hers and smiled. **

**"If you feel hurt too bad than let me know..." She nodded and I rested against her. "Relax..." I eased into her more and held my breath. I was not even halfway in when I felt her barrier. Dammit, I hoped I'd fit.**

**"Hold your breath." I said letting mine out. "This will hurt." She took a deep breath and I pulled back a bit then pushed the rest of the way into her, breaking through her barrier. She screamed out and I felt her grip onto my hands. **

**"Breathe...just breathe Bella." She took deep breaths and I stayed still within her. "Can I move?" She slowly gave me a nod and I pulled out and pushed back in. I saw her flinch and I kissed her lips softly. "I'm sorry it hurts.." I continued pushing and pulling and soon I groaned. **

**"Baby...you feel go-"**

**

* * *

**

I woke up fast when I heard a door slam from downstairs. Bella was in my arms and I hadn't remembered how I fell asleep. I looked down and saw we were still naked and I sat up.

"Bella wake up. Get dressed." I pulled on some clothes and saw Bella sleepily doing the same. I pulled the sheet off the bed and laid her back down and threw the sheet in our hamper.

I covered Bella up with a blanket and saw her quickly fall back asleep. I didn't notice it was dark already. I unlocked the door and went to the bathroom and splashed water on my face.

Damn my dreams.

* * *

hope you liked his dream ;) REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Dirty Secrets

Six

* * *

**Past: **

I walked downstairs, to the kitchen only to see Charlie slam a folder down onto the table. "What is it with you?" He turned and glared at me for a moment and I crossed my arms. "...Nothing. Something your parents left you."

I sat down and opened the folder and read. "Don't you mean left us?"

"What?"

"You said me. Clearly this is to Bella and myself." I didn't look at him as I continued reading the papers. "Well, I was hoping Bella would stay with me.."

"Why the fuck would she stay with you?" I muttered harshly. He stayed silent and I read the fine line that said:

**To our children, Isabella Marie Cullen and Jasper Whitlock Cullen, we here by leave you our Winter house. It is located in the woods near a place called La Push, we bought this as a surprise for the next Winter that passed for all of us. If you are reading this before that Winter has passed, then we are sorry that we are not going to be there to enjoy it with you.  
**

**With all our love, Esme and Carlisle Cullen. **

I swallowed hard and shut the folder and looked at Charlie. He was staring at me and I stood.

"Do I need to repeat my question?"

"No. I just thought maybe..." I spoke up, cutting him off with a glare. "You just thought I would walk out of here, without my sister. You thought I'd leave her alone with you? How do I know you aren't planning to lock her up and use her as your fuck toy? You stare at her enough which it makes her uncomfortable. Bella is in _mine_ and _our_ sister's care until she is legal age to make her own decision."

"But Jasper she-"

"NO! I will not lose her to YOU or any other fuck head that is the chief of police! I am taking Bella and we are moving to _our new_ home tomorrow morning! If she wasn't so tired I'd move us tonight." I kept a hold of the folder and walked up stairs going to mine and Bella's room.

I slammed the door shut which caused Bella to jump, snapping awake. "Jazz..whats wrong?" I went over and sat next to her and kissed her head.

"Mom and dad left us something..."

"...What did they leave us, Jazzy?" I opened the folder and read out loud what the note said. I pulled the key from the pocket and sighed showing her. "We have a home...we can leave to it, tomorrow if you wish."

She shook her head and hugged me. "Can we go now?"

"But your tired.."

"Please Jazzy." I heard her sniffle and I kissed her on her mouth silently. "Okay...get your stuff." I got up and gathered everything and walked downstairs with it slung over my shoulder and key in hand. "Where are you going?" Charlie came walking out of the kitchen glaring at me.

I simply smiled when Bella walked down with the folder in one of her hands with her bag in the other. "Home." I said and opened the front door. I took my bag out and threw it in the truck grinning to myself.

The old truck was something Rosalie gave to Bella and me so we'd have something, it was good to drive around in. I stuck the house key in my pocket and went to get Bella.

"Charlie let go of me!" I ran in when I heard her yell and I saw he had a hard grip on her arm. "Bella please...don't go. Just stay a little while longer."

"NO! Let go!"

"Let her the fuck go before I kill your sorry fucking ass!" I walked over and shoved Charlie away from Bella, causing his grip on her arm to completely loosen. He stumbled back and hit the wall. "Bella.." He frowned and I took the bag from Bella and glared at him.

"No. NO saying her name! You stay away from her! From both of us! Got it?" I grabbed her hand in mine and we went out to the truck, I opened the drivers side door and let her climb in through it.

I got in after and sat my bag down on the floor of the truck and cranked the engine and drove. Bella moved close to me and hugged my arm. "Are you okay? Does your arm hurt?"

"No I'm fine Jazz.." I drove to where the directions had said and parked in the driveway.

The house was a one story, it looked pretty big and I smiled. "Ready?" I shut the engine off and opened the door. I grabbed our bags and got out, Bella slid out and shut the door as I walked to the front door and unlocked it with the key, opening it.

We both walked inside seeing a black couch, a TV and some rocking chairs. I could see part of the kitchen and then there was a long hallway to the far right. I held Bella's hand as we went down the hallway.

At the very end was the master bedroom, it was huge. In the middle of the room was a bed, tile covered the floors and heavy curtains covered the window. "I like this.." I dropped our bags and Bella walked over to the bed and sat down.

I finally got a good look at what she was wearing, she was in thin, flimsy gray shorts and then a thin red T-shirt. I could tell she wasn't wearing a bra and I moved closer. "Bella..."

"Please don't say we have to talk about Charlie.." She bit her lip and I stopped in front of her. "No...I was wondering...if you wanted to finish your lessons.." Her eyes widened and she scooted back on the bed and gave a weak nod. I pulled my clothes off, except for my boxers and climbed up next to her.

"Can I kiss you, Bella?"

"Yes.." I kissed her lips then moved down to her neck. "Can I touch you?"

She nodded her head and I trailed my hands down her legs. I ran my hands back up pulling her shirt off and grinned, yeah I was right. No bra. "Can I fuck you?" I saw her swallow and she nodded tensely. "Yes..."

"I'll be gentle. Raise up." She raised up on her knees and I slid her shorts down along with her white panties. She laid down and I pulled them down her long legs and kissed her neck. I ran my hands over her breasts, sliding my thumbs over her nipples hard.

"Ohh..." She mumbled. I leaned down and sucked a nipple into my mouth and rubbed her free breast with my hand. My free hand snaked its way down her body, into the middle of her legs and rubbed the outer part of her lips.

She jumped when I touched her clit but I only grinned and sucked on her nipple harder.

I eased a finger into her and pulled it out then got up away from her. "Jazz.." She whined a little and I got up and went to the living room and shut and locked the front door.

I walked back to our room and pushed my boxers down and got up, getting on her. I was rock hard and ready to fuck her hard and fast, but I knew she needed soft and slow. I twined our fingers together and got at her entrance. "Ready?"

I watched her reaction and she bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Stop that." She released her lip and I leaned down closer. "Don't stop kissing me." I kissed her hard and eased my head into her. I pulled back for a moment and watched her.

"Are you sure?" I asked and tightened my grip on her hands and held them above her head. "Yes.." I pulled back and eased in slowly. "Okay, now, don't stop kissing me." I kissed her softly again and pushed more into her. She gasped and I felt a part of her resist against me.

I kissed her harder and pushed forward, breaking through her innocent barrier. She screamed into my mouth and I went still, keeping her still with my body pressed against her. I pulled back and kissed her head softly. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry it hurts.." I wiped away the tears at the corners of her eyes and watched her.

"When will it stop hurting?" She mumbled and I continued to stay still. "After a while.." I kissed her cheeks and neck.

After five minutes solid, her breathing was normal and I moved back slightly and went into her a bit. She didn't make any signs of pain so I pulled back to my tip and slid into her.

I didn't know what happened next, anger filled me and I went into her faster, but stayed gentle. She pulled her legs around me and I pressed firmly against her, rocking into her. "Oh you feel good.." I flipped us over so she was on top and grinned up at her.

"Remember the movie?" She pulled her hands from mine and lay them flat on my chest. For a moment she was still, frozen with me hard and pulsing inside her.

I put my hands on her hips carefully and moved her up and down. She tipped her head back and I helped her start rocking. I kissed her chest and thrust up into her as she slid down on me. "This...oh Jazzy this feels good."

"Fuck...yes it does." I moved her harder and lowered my gaze, watching where we were joined. "Aw fuck Bella. You'll have to see this one day...I'll have to get us a mirror, let you see how we look here"- I paused speaking and rubbed my thumb over her clit making her tighten around me-"How we look when we're joined.."

We continued to move with each other and I flicked her clit a few more times. "Jazz...I feel something..."

"I know, Bella, I know...let it go..." I felt myself harden more inside her and flicked her clit once more. She tightened around me and yelled out, I felt her tightening around me, almost painful as she came. I shoved up into her once more and released my cum into her while groaning.

I dropped onto my back as she dropped onto my chest and then it hit me.

I didn't use any protection, no condom. I fucked her bare.

And another thing hit me.

Anger had clouded my senses from Charlie, I hadn't been thinking straight...

And I just fucked my sister.

The 'devil conscience' on my shoulder was grinning like a smug bastard and I shut my eyes tight. Fuck, good going.

* * *

Well, this was a pretty long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! =D

Also I have a brand new story, called, "Brotherly Love" its a Jacob/Rachel pairing! Yes their will be lemons in that story to :D I think you'd all enjoy it!

For those who read "Heat" and don't know it yet, I updated that story with a new chapter as well. I'll be updating "Dark Obsession" later.

Anyway, let me have your review and you'll get a new chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about everything! I am updating as quickly as I can! Enjoy this chapter my lovely readers!

* * *

Dirty Secrets

Seven

**Past: **

I opened my eyes when I felt Bella touch my shoulder. "Are you alright?" I looked up at her seeing that she had sat up. My eyes trailed down her neck, down her breasts.

I let my eyes travel farther, down her stomach and then to her cunt. I was still inside her and I could see we were each presses tightly against each other.

I felt my cock twitch and I grabbed onto her hips gently and lifted her off my dick and laid her next to me. I saw my cum was coating her outer lips, it was dripping down to her ass and I sat up.

"I forgot to get us some condoms."

She looked at me weird and I pulled her sitting up and smiled. "It'll keep us from having babies anytime soon..."

"Oh.." She looked down at her covered lips and bit her lip. "Did you like it?" I got off the bed and pulled on some boxers and pants. I got in her bag and pulled out some clothes for her and put them on the bed then got a shirt on.

"Yeah." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "I'll go pick up some stuff at the store, be back soon." I kissed her and grabbed the truck key walking out.

(Skip time driving)

I walked down different isles grabbing some extra clothes for Bella and myself.

Then went and grabbed a box of condoms and stuffed them under the clothes and also got some food then checked out. I whistled while walking to the truck and I saw a blond and brunette woman standing near the truck.

I sighed and walked to them, considering I had to walk through them to get to the truck. "Excuse me." I said walking through them and unlocked the truck door.

"Well, well hi there." I heard one of them speak and rolled my eyes. Here we go.

Turning around I saw the blond smiling at me and saw the brunette lick her lips.

"My names Lauren, this is Jessica. Whats your name hottie?" I stared blankly at them and suddenly grinned. "My name?"

She nodded quickly and I saw her smile get wider as I stepped closer to them. "Well, my name is...not interested." I went to the truck opening the door and got in.

She pouted and I stuck the key into the ignition. I backed out and drove home trying to get the annoying blond out of my head.

Once home I walked in and shut the door locking it. Bella was laying on the couch and smiled when she saw me. I sat the back down next to her and she looked at me.

I pulled out some of the clothes and sat them down then grabbed out the box of condoms and tossed them to her. She looked at the box curiously and I chuckled. "How do you put these things on, Jazzy?" I almost busted out laughing but stopped.

"You'll see." I simply smiled and sat down beside her, grabbing the remote off the coffee table.

"Anything on TV?"

"I didn't check.." I turned the TV on, flipping through the channels until I found a random movie to put it on. Bella got in my lap and kissed my cheek.

I put my arms around her and rested my chin on her head.

Pretty soon we both fell asleep soundlessly.

* * *

So sorry its so short! I had MAJOR writers block for this story!

I'll update it soon!

Let me have your review!


	8. Chapter 8

SO sorry its taking me so long to upload! Fanfic is having problems but I found a way around it!

For this chapter I had an idea for a lemon and...well I hope you enjoy it! ;)

* * *

Dirty Secrets

Eight

**Past:**

I woke up and noticed Bella was now straddling me and her head on my shoulder. I ran my hands up her back slowly then did it again under her shirt.

I didn't feel no strap, she wasn't wearing a bra.

I laid down then turned us over so she was on her back. I was careful to not wake her up as I sat up. Her legs were stretched out on either side of me and lifted her shirt up.

I lifted it up over her breasts and leaned down kissing each one. I couldn't help myself. What worse could I do? I had already fucked her. Anything else I did wouldn't be as bad.

Not that fucking her was bad...no no...it was far from bad.

I licked around each of her nipples and groaned at how her skin tasted. She moved slightly and I stayed still, when she didn't move again and I kissed her chest and stomach area.

I felt myself getting hard and I pressed my hand against my cloth covered dick to ease pressure. Problem was that wasn't helping. I got up and pulled her shorts down slowly to not wake her up.

I didn't pay attention to much, I slid them down her legs and threw them down, when I looked at her sex I froze.

She wasn't wearing any panties.

Fuck me!

I got harder and my erection was straining against the zipper in my jeans. I leaned down and licked up her slit and used two fingers to spread her open. I licked inside her folds slowly and groaned again.

She moaned from above me and moved closer. I smirked sticking my tongue into her hole then out. She was getting wet all over my tongue and I felt her fingers slip into my hair.

"This is a different wake up call.." I heard her giggle and I slid two fingers into her. She jumped a little causing me to chuckle and I smirked at her. "I really enjoy this sister..."

I gave her another lick, she was soaked now.

"Jasper.." I pulled my fingers out of her and pulled my shirt off throwing it down. I helped her sit up and pulled her shirt off the rest of the way.

I pulled her up and crossed us over to the front door and pressed her against it. I kissed her hard, my hands on each side of her face. She kissed back and I ran my hands down from her face.

I let one stop at her breast, tweaking the nipple and rolling it in my fingers.

But my other hand slipped down between her legs. She moaned into my mouth and I pulled away. I unzipped my pants and pushed them down along with my boxers then remembered.

Walking to where she had set the condoms and I opened the box, getting one out fast.

I tore the packet open and rolled the condom onto my hard dick. I gave myself one firm pump then returned to Bella and picked her up, keeping her pressed against the door. "Jazz shouldn't we move to the room?" I found her entrance with the head of my cock and slipped into her slowly.

Groaning I kept my hands on the back of her thighs, she wrapped her legs around me tightly and I shook my head in a firm no. "No, just like this Bella.."

I slowly took my hands and placed them against the door. I pulled out a little bit then shoved back into her. I hated having to wear a rubber, it didn't feel as good unlike being inside her bare.

But still the way she clenched around me made me moan. "Fuck Bella we'll need to get you on pills. So we won't have to always use condoms." I pushed into her again and slid her up the wall then back down when I would enter her again.

I heard a door outside slam shut and I slowed my movements but didn't stop. There was pounding on the door which went down it, hitting against Bella making her move against me. "Shh.." I kissed her then used one hand to cover her mouth as I started pumping into her again.

"Jasper! Bella! Open the door!" It was Charlie. Well fuck!

I smirked and lowered my voice leaning right next to her ear. "You like this don't you? Knowing he's just on the other side of that door...not knowing what's happening with us.." She clenched around me twice and I bit onto my lip.

I kissed her again going into her harder and pulled her off the door. Doing so I pulled out of her and flipped her onto her hands and knees. She glanced at me questioningly and I got on my knees behind her.

The pounding on the door continued and I winked at her before slamming into her from behind.

Thankfully I covered her mouth before she could moan out loud. I rocked in and out of her, pushing her down more and made her put her mouth against her arm.

I grabbed her hips and pounded into her hard. She felt so good. She moaned into her arm, I knew Charlie wouldn't hear because it was muffled.

I bit my lip and reached my hand around to her front and lightly ran my finger over her clit. She clenched around me and I slammed into her one last time as we both came.

I bit my lip tearing the skin as my cum shot out into the condom. Panting I pulled out of her and got up, I disposed of the condom then went and pulled my boxers on and helped her up. "How was that darlin'?" I smirked and saw her blushing.

I noticed the pounding on the door had stopped. I didn't bother to look, if he was still there then so be it. I picked Bella up and carried her to our room and put a shirt on her. She laid down and curled up.

I walked back to the living room picking up our clothes and the box of condoms then went to the room with her.

Oh yes, she was getting on pills.

* * *

Lemme get your review!


	9. Chapter 9

Dirty Secrets

Nine

**Past: 3 Weeks Later...**

Bella and I had lived in the house for almost a month. We loved that we had everything to ourselves. Charlie tried to get us to come out when we heard him bang on the door but we'd ignore him.

I was sitting in the truck waiting for Bella to come out from the doctors.

I had meant it, she was getting birth control. I drummed my fingers against the steering wheel and sighed. I wasn't a patient person.

At. All.

I had refrained from doing anything sexual with Bella since the last time. It had been hard...and I mean _it._

She would ask me why we had to wait which only made me smile. My Bella was so impatient just like me.

I told her I wanted to make sure that she had the pills so I helped her get an appointment. I had almost lost it a few times, seeing her walk from the bathroom to our bedroom in nothing but a thin towel that barely covered her ass.

Water running down her legs and her hair laying down her back. I had gotten so fucking hard then.

Which resulted in me jacking off in the shower for over 20 minutes trying to cum.

Nothing beat being inside Bella and that's all I wanted now.

I was a greedy bastard and as soon as she got to taking the pills I was going to let out my frustration as I pounded deep in her tight warm-

A knock on the window made me jump and I looked over seeing Bella standing beside the passenger door. I unlocked it and she got in.

Bella had decided to wear shorts and a tank top today.

I gripped the steering wheel as she slid in. Her legs were long and the tank top she wore showed off her breasts to me.

Was it hot in here? I felt hot. I turned on the air conditioning and took deep breathes. "She gave me the prescription, all we have to do is drop it off." She smiled at me and I drove to the nearest pharmacy.

My dick was hard again, I hated this.

But I hated rubbers more.

I stayed in the truck as Bella ran into the pharmacy, she came out a few minutes later smiling. She hopped in the truck and I looked at her with a smile. "When will it be ready?"

"Thirty minutes at the most."

Hmm shouldn't be too much longer.

I drove us to our home and got out opening the truck door for her. She got out and gave me a kiss on the cheek then walked inside.

I shut the door following her and once I was inside, I shut and locked the front door. "Jazz, are you hungry? I am do you want something to eat?" I groaned low. I heard her from the kitchen and I went in and grabbed her away from the fridge, picking her up and placing her on the table.

"Jazz what are you doing?"

"We have thirty minute sis...and I want to teach you something else." She blushed and I pushed her so she was laying on her back. "Teach me...what?"

"There's other things to do for your partner besides the actual sex." I popped the button on her shorts open and pulled them down her legs. She was wearing white cotton panties that made me snicker.

White for for innocents.

Bella wasn't innocent anymore...thanks to me.

With another snicker, I yanked down her panties and reached my hand to her bare lips, running my fingers through them. "Mmm...so soft."

I pulled my fingers away and pulled her shorts and panties down and off her legs then pulled a chair in front of her and sat.

I pulled her legs apart and smiled at her. The blush was still in tact and I leaned forward placing a kiss on her bare sex.

"Jasper..."

"Shh...remember before we left Charlie's house? How I touched?"

She nodded and I smiled then licked up her slit quietly letting out a groan. I could feel her starting to get wet and I spread her lips apart easing one finger into her. She jumped when I pushed it into her causing me to chuckle.

"Why so jumpy, sis?" I leaned down licking her clit as I pumped my finger slowly into her, then out, then back in.

A light, breathy moan came from her and slowly I added another finger. Her moans got louder and longer which in fact made me harder than I already was.

I sucked on her clit whilst pumping my fingers into her. I felt her fingers slide into my hair and I licked and sucked at her cunt faster.

I heard her intake of breath as felt her clamp around my fingers. "Jazz!" I couldn't help the smug grin that appeared as she came on my fingers and tongue. I licked what I could get up and sucked on her sensitive clit now.

She slowly started pushing my head away and that's when I gave her relief. "Mm..you taste so fucking good." She was bright red now and I pulled my fingers out of her slowly, sucking her taste off of them.

"Now..I want you to try something.." My breathing sped up as I pulled her off the table. I moved my chair back and had her kneel in front of me. "What Jasper?"

"I want you to take me in your mouth, Bella." Her eyes widened and she bit onto her lip. I unzipped and unbuttoned my pants and pushed them out of the way along with my boxers.

"Just...try...please Bella." She nodded slowly and leaned closer to my hard dick. She reached her hand touching me there softly and I leaned my head back in the chair. "Alright...make a fist around it...yes like that."

She did as I said, squeezing me a bit causing me to groan. "Sorry!" She started to loosen her grip but I shook my head. "No! No..it feels good like when you did it at Charlie's..now...lick the head..."

She slowly licked my head and I felt my eyes roll back in my head. "G-good...start taking me in your mouth.." She slowly slid just my head into her mouth and I breathed deep.

I eased up making more of my cock go into her mouth. "Mmm...start sucking..." She slowly started sucking and I grabbed her hair getting a good grip. "Use your tongue and teeth...oh fuck."

She start licking me while she sucked and I eased her head up then brought it back down on me. She scraped my skin with her teeth and I shut my eyes.

Fuck, again why hadn't I tried this with her sooner?

I slowly, lazily pumped into her mouth as she sucked me. I bumped the back of her throat and I backed off some.

I really wanted to pound the fuck out of her mouth, I wanted her to deep throat me but I knew she wasn't ready for that.

All in all, this was fucking great. Best fucking head I've had.

I felt myself get harder in her mouth and she sucked and bobbed her head a little and I groaned. "Bella...I'm going to cum...you...fuck!" I couldn't warn her anymore if I had wanted.

My cum shot into her mouth and down her throat, my hands gripped her hair hard and she still sucked. I released her hair feeling limp.

Never had I cum that hard from getting head.

She pulled off me after one last suck and I just now realized she had swallowed.

She was going to be the death of me.

"Did I do alright?" She looked at me with those innocent eyes and I smiled at her. "Yes, Bella...you did amazing."

* * *

More characters will be introduced later on! What did you think?

And PLEASE read my James/Victoria story! Its called Possession!

In the future I am going to have a Paul/Jasper/Nessie fanfic ;)

And Edward/Leah, Jake/Lizzie

Also a Carlisle/Bella

Anyway, let me have your review! And please see if you like Possession!


	10. Chapter 10

Dirty Secrets

Ten

**Past: A few days later...{;D}**

Bella had been taking the pills for three days. I had went and picked up the pills after the amazing head I got from her.

She was amazing. I stood in the room with handcuffs on the bed and a blindfold. "Bella!" I wanted to try something else with Bella. See how she responded. She came in with a smile and I bit my lip seeing her.

Obviously Bella liked to where my clothes when we were just hanging around the house. I liked seeing them on her and I would notice she would have a smirk across her face when she saw me watching her.

"Yes Jazz?" I licked my lips and pulled her over to me. "I want to try something with you...do you trust me?" She nodded and I picked up the blindfold and put it on her. "Can you see?"

"No...what are you doing?"

"You always must trust your partner. Now I want to try to bind you...is that alright?"I kissed her cheek and watched her. After a moment she took a deep breath and I saw her smile. "Yes Jazzy."

I pulled the shirt, my shirt, she was wearing off and pushed down the pair of boxers. She wasn't wearing any bra or panties. I held my breath for a minute then let it out slowly. I lifted her onto the bed attaching the hand cuffs to one of her wrist, through the headboard to her other wrist.

Once they were locked securely in placed I pulled on them and moved back from her. "Spread your legs." She did as I said and I groaned low. I loved seeing her like this. I adjusted myself in my pants before I started removing my clothes.

I stopped at my boxers and kept them on and leaned over the bed touching Bella's sweet little sex. She jumped and I climbed on the bed touching her breasts with my other hand.

I kissed her right breast and brought her nipple into my mouth as I massaged the other with my free hand. With my other hand I slid my fingers into her causing her to moan.

I felt her wetness coming out on my fingers as I continued to slide them in then out of her. I bit her nipple slightly hard hearing her intake of breath. I was painfully erect now and I kissed down from her breast, past her stomach to her center.

I spread her lips with my fingers and stuck my tongue into her hole. She pressed her sex more against my face but I grabbed her hips and pinned them down. I decided to torture her and go slow instead of fast.

I eased my tongue into her...then out slowly. She moaned and tried to press up against my mouth but again I stopped her. I pulled back slightly and circled her clit with my tongue and licked her lips.

I got up away from her and took off my boxers then got back to her.

She was breathing hard and I got on her pulling her legs up so she had her knees bent. "Mm...do you trust me?"

"Yes.." I kissed her lips and pulls back putting my hands on her knees. She stayed still and I just smiled.

I bit onto my lip after a minute ticked by and pressed my head against her slick opening. She smiled and I pulled away. "Jazz..." I shoved hard and _very_ deep into her. She screamed and I moaned.

It had been too long. I slowly started pounding into her while gripping her knees. I pushed her legs farther apart and made her angle her hips so I was hitting inside her deeper. She moaned and I pumped in and out of her faster.

"Fuck. Too long its been too fucking long." I groaned out and pressed our hips tightly together. I pulled one of her legs around me and kissed her breasts. The headboard was hitting against the wall hard with every thrust I took.

But still this wasn't enough for me. I pulled her other leg up until she was tighter and I shoved harder into her. "Oh fuck yes."

"Jasper oh!" She moaned and I pulled out the tip of my cock and shoved back into her to the hilt. She gasped and I rocked into her fast. I pulled back from her chest and licked up her neck and panted.

"Feel how deep I'm hitting Bella..." I tilted my hips a little and slid deep into her. Her mouth went into an 'O' and I knew I was hitting that good little spot in her. I fucked her faster feeling her walls tighten around my dick.

"Harder baby...fuck do you want harder?" She was taking in gasping breaths and I felt her leg tight around me and she moved the other one around me tightly as well. "Yes please!"

I smirked and pulled out only to slam, yes _slam_ back into her. I raised up grabbing onto the headboard and shoved deep and hard into her body. She moaned and I finally felt myself starting to get harder.

I pounded harder than I had been into her and gripped onto the headboard. She took a deep breath and I felt her walls grip onto me hard.

She screamed out my name with her orgasm and I slammed balls deep into her shouting out her name as my load shot out into her.

I panted and held onto the headboard still to not crush her. That was the second time I had cum that hard.

"Wow Jazz..."

* * *

PLEASE read my other stories! Let Me In-Edward/Nessie (If your into the whole incest stuff)

Possession-James/Victoria

Anyway, let me have your lovely review! ;-)


End file.
